The present invention relates to books and, in particular, it is concerned with the books having sleeve protected pages and their binding.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,201,700, 2,876,572, 5,002,447 and 6,742,812 all disclose arrangements providing for the insertion and removal of materials into protective covering or sleeves but do not provide permanent protections for book pages. U.S. Publication 2001/0194090 and Japanese publication JP-09-323050 both disclose books having pages protected by way of lamination.
It would be advantageous to have each book page permanently fixed inside transparent, protective sleeve.